Last Night, Good Night
by dokidong
Summary: KyuMin drabble.
_Last Night, Good Night_

Ketika pertama kali pandangannya terfokus pada seorang pemuda bernama Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun tahu ending seperti apa yang akan terukir di lembaran akhir buku ceritanya.

Hal tersebut terbukti, saat ia menyadari bahwa perasaan yang ia miliki kepada hyungnya tersebut, lebih dari perasaan kagum yang biasa ia miliki kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa membalas perasaan Kyuhyun.

 _Walaupun aku mampu, walaupun aku punya pilihan, walaupun aku tahu bahwa aku mempunyai kesempatan. Tapi_

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya, sejenak. Tahu jelas perkataan yang akan keluar dari mulut sang hyung di depannya.

− _akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak mengacaukan hidupmu dengan keegoisanku._

Sebuah decakan yang di ikuti oleh tawa getir Kyuhyun kala itu, berhasil membuat senyuman kecil terukir dari sudut bibir sang hyung.

Ketimbang menuruti keinginannya untuk mencium bibir pemuda yang telah merebut hatinya tersebut, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk meraih kembali botol wine yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil di dekatnya. Sebelum akhirnya menuangkan beberapa cairan anggur itu ke dalam gelas hyungnya, lagi, dalam diam.

Entah kenapa, lagu yang tengah terputar saat itu dan seharusnya membuat nyaman mereka berdua di sela-sela sesi wine mereka, menjadi kenangan pahit sendiri bagi Kyuhyun di setiap kali ia tidak sengaja mendengar lagu itu kembali di dalam playlistnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menghapus lagu tersebut.

Dan juga perasaannya terhadap Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengerti keputusan Sungmin sejak kejadian itu. Ia bahkan tidak membicarakan hal seperti itu lagi kepada hyungnya.

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa hal yang paling tepat dilakukannya hanyalah mencari cara agar ia bisa menjauhkan pikirannya tentang Sungmin. Tentang sang hyung yang mampu membuatnya tenggelam lebih dalam ke dalam sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia dapatkan. Bahkan, meski Sungmin sama sekali tidak melakukan hal apapun terhadapnya.

Namun suatu hari, Kyuhyun merasa biasa saja ketika ia mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang berhasil merebut hatinya itu, kini telah menemukan seseorang yang spesial di dalam hidupnya.

Kyuhyun merasa biasa saja, ketika Sungmin tertawa dengan segelas wine merah yang berada di genggamannya sembari berkata; _Aku akan menikah. Beri aku selamat._

Dengan sebuah senyuman yang entah bagaimana terukir di bibir Kyuhyun saat itu ketika ia memberi selamat kepada Sungmin, ia pun berpikir; _Ah, apakah ini rasanya berhenti mencintai seseorang?_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan keputusan Sungmin ketika pemuda tersebut memilih Ryeowook untuk menyanyi di acara pernikahannya. Di lain sisi, ia justru merasa bersalah kepada pemuda tersebut karena ia tidak bisa hadir di acara sakral itu.

Tapi Sungmin yang berkali-kali meminta maaf kepadanya, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul ketika ia membaca pesan demi pesan yang dikirimkan sang hyung kepadanya lewat kakaotalk.

"Itu bahkan bukan masalah yang besar," decak Kyuhyun sembari menyalakan laptopnya yang hampir menganggur akibat terlalu fokus pada kakaotalknya.

Di kesibukannya mengalahkan musuh-musuh yang terpampang di layar monitornya, Kyuhyun hampir lupa bahwa ia belum membalas pesan yang di kirimkan oleh hyungnya tadi.

Setelah sadar akan waktu yang telah terbuang demi gamenya itu, Kyuhyun pun menerka-nerka apakah acara pernikahan Sungmin telah usai... apakah acara tersebut berjalan dengan lancar...

Membuka kembali kakaotalknya, Kyuhyun tertegun seketika saat kedua matanya terfokus pada sebuah selca yang masuk ke dalam chat boxnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Dengan tuxedo yang sepertinya terlihat kebesaran di tubuh Sungmin itu, sang hyung nampak tidak peduli dan justru tersenyum ke arah kamera _kearahnya_.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa jemarinya sedikit bergetar dan membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengetik.

Dan ia pun tidak mengerti untuk apa air matanya terjatuh...

... dan membasahi layar ponselnya.

 _Mungkin di kehidupan yang lain. Mungkin disana, aku akan bersikap egois untukmu... Kyuhyun-ah._

Ia bisa merasakan dadanya terasa sangat sakit setelah itu.

.

.

.

end


End file.
